


Why don't we all just marry each other?

by saltyspacerock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL SHIPS ARE CANON NOW, Cute, F/F, Fluff, ITS SO GREAT, gem harvest was lit m8, god I loved it., sorta marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: The wedding was complicated, to say the least.(Aka all the gems get married to one another)





	

The propistion had been more of a joke than anything.

No, not a joke. More like a misunderstanding. Pearl had never known much about human rituals or human beliefs, so when she brought up the topic of marriage, it had been a surprise to all the humans involved.

But, thankfully, that little tidbit had blown over. Andy had taken it well and stayed for dinner. All was peaceful, for the most part.

Until Steven had brought up that same statement later.

"So," he said, coming up to Pearl a few hours later. "When's the ceremony?"

Pearl was putting away plates in the barn. She cocked her head over to Steven curiously. "Pardon?" She asked, stopping and standing up straight. "What are you talking about?"

"About getting married!" Steven exclaimed, grinning. "I mean... you did say that you would marry everyone!"

Pearl flushed slightly. "Well--" she began to stutter. "I mean, that was mostly for the cake, I think."

"Awh, really?" Steven's face fell. "Darn."

Pearl smiled nervously, beginning to sweat a tad. "Yes. Sorry, Steven..."

Amethyst walked into the barn, fingers laced behind her head. "What's up, Ste-man?" 

"Pearl says you guys aren't actually all getting married." Steven frowned.

Amethyst sputtered, then attempted to recover by forcing a laugh. Her face turned a deep shade of purple. "Ha, ha-ha... oh, lil' Steve." She said nervously, elbowing the child.

"But Pearl said--"

"YEAH, well, haha," Amethyst shouted a bit too loudly. "We aren't getting married, sorry."

Garnet came up behind the two. "Pearl." She said, voice even and monotone.

"Yes?" The gem responded, turning around.

"You don't want to marry us?"

Pearl began to blush again, and she scratched the back of her neck hesitantly. "Well, I- uh--"

Peridot and Lapis heard the commotion and came into the barn as well. Peri scrunched up her face in confusion and lifted an eyebrow. "What even is... 'marry'?"

Steven grinned widely, excited. "It's when two people love each other so much, they get dressed up and go to a fancy place and tell their spouse nice things! And then they kiss!" Steven exclaimed.

Peridot looked up to Lapis, then back to Steven again. "That sounds boring."

"It's not!" Steven said. "It's really moving! I've seen videos online of people at weddings! They cried?"

"That sounds horrible." Lapis said, eyebrows crinkling.

"Crying with happiness." Steven assured her.

"So..." Amethyst said, hesitant. "You actually think... we should all.. get married?"

Steven nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I mean.. you all love each other, right?"

Pearl nodded. "Yes, well... I mean..." she looked up to Garnet for support.

Garnet looked back down at Steven cooly. She crouched down to his level, and smiled.

"I think that's a great idea, Steven."

Steven squeaked a bit and began to almost run in place. "So you're all getting married?" He asked hopefully.

Garnet stood, crossing her arms and grinning. "Yes. We're all getting married."

Steven let out a whoop and jumped in the air. "Oh, man!" He said as he floated down slowly, powers activated by his happiness.

Pearl and Amethyst began to sputter. "Garnet!" They cried in unison, embarrassed.

"You're serious?" Pearl exclaimed.

"Dude, like.. for real?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet took off her visit and looked at the two gems in front of her. Her eyes were firm, but soft. "Yes. I am serious." She said, gentle. "I love you two... we have been through so much together. I think it's safe to say that we deserve to finally tie the knot. But only if all parties agree." She assured the gems.

Pearl and Amethyst exchanged looks. Both slightly hopeful as well as intimidated.

After a second, smiles simultaneously crept onto their faces. They began to giggle a bit. Looking back to Garnet, they lunged in for a hug. Garnet began to laugh too, joy and excitement filling them and rocking them to the core. 

Lapis and Peridot looked at each other and grinned as they watched the gems hug.

"So," Peridot said. "Would you like to be one of my 'spouses', Lapis?"

"Sure thing, Peridot." Lapis put an arm around Peridot's shoulder, and lead the green gem into the hug with the others.

Steven just watched, joy exploding from him. Suddenly, he cried out in surprise. "Oh man!! We need dresses! And a theme! There's so much to organize!!" He began to grow frantic in moments, rambling about what music they would play, and if the drapes would be pink or salmon.

The five gems just exchanged glances, and began to laugh.

* * *

 

Hour later, the ceremony began.

Most of them had all shapeshited into wedding dresses by now. Garnets was silky and thin, a cut with ruffles going up the side. Amethyst wore a short dress with layers and short sleeves. Pearl wore a slim dress, slightly reminiscent of Rose Quartz's, but with a small star on the chest instead. Peridot wore just her usual outfit, but with a pair of shorts with an alien pattern on them. Lapis just wore her usual dress.

They were all standing in a semi-circle at a makeshift altar, holding flowers Steven picked. Three folding chairs had been set up, for Steven, Greg, and Andy. The three were sitting there currently.

They had all decided to deliver their vows before anything. (Greg would be their stand-in pastor.) Garnet cleared her throats and began to recite.

"Gems, I promise that with all my strength, I will stay with you. Until I am shattered, until I am separated, I will love you. Through any tragedy we face. Through any single enemy we encounter or threat we face-- I will be by your sides." The fusion grinned and looked into Amethyst.

The stout gem cleared her throat and flushed, looking to the ground. "Uh-- I, uh, want to say that-- you guys are all pretty great. I wanna spend as long as I can with you all. You make me so happy, make me feel so much better about myself. I don't wanna let that go. So, uh, I... I love you guys. A lot." She smiled and rubbed her arm, eyes shifting to Pearl.

Pearl smiled gently, face a tad flushed. "Well, I would like to say that each and every one of you are very close to my heart-- figuratively, of course. I can tell you all love one another, myself included. My affections for you are strong, and I hope with all my heart none of us will face any unfortunate alterations in our futures. I-- I love you all." Pearl turned to Peridot, whom was holding many papers.

Peridot straightened up and looked to her notes. "I have researched this topic of 'marriage' extensively- and I can conclude it is fitting we have participated in this ceremony. My 'love' for you is quite apparent to me, and I've made up my mind. I will be married to you, 'in sickness and in health, 'till death do us part'. Or whatever that line is. Anyway, my conclusion is that I hope we all stay together for a very long time." Peridot smiled triumphantly and turned to Lapis.

Lapis looked at the group with a bored-ish look on her face. "Well. I guess my vow is that I'll stick around. And do all that stuff you said. I think what I feel for you all is love, but I dunno, honestly. I just know... that being with you guys feels... cool." Lapis smiled. "Like how Percy feels with Pierre."

"I know, right?" Peridot hissed excitedly, papers spilling from her hands.

"So, yeah." The water gem nodded. "That's how I feel."

Greg stepped up to the "altar" (a couple of boxes stacked on top of each other) and cleared his throat. "I now pronounce you--" he stopped, contemplating his word choice. He looked to Steven for support. The child just shrugged.

"... uh... married." Greg settled. "You may kiss the, uh, brides."

The gems exchanged glances, slow smiles creeping onto their faces.

"This'll take awhile." Amethyst commented.

"Good." Garnet grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh sorry this is late,,
> 
> I am thankful that Rebecca put all our ship wars to rest. A-men.


End file.
